The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for treating a substrate, and more particularly, to an apparatus for treating a substrate by using plasma.
Plasma generating devices include plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) devices for depositing a thin film, etching devices for etching a deposited thin film to pattern the thin film, sputter devices, and ashing devices.
Such a plasma device is classified into a capacitively coupled plasma (CCP) device and an inductively coupled plasma (ICP) device according to a method of applying radio-frequency (RF) power. In the CCP device, RF power is applied into parallel plates and electrodes, which face each other, to generate plasma by using RF electric fields vertically formed between the electrodes. In the ICP device, a source material is converted into plasma by using induced electric fields induced by an antenna.
Since the typical ICP device includes the antenna having a coil shape, it is difficult to uniformly control an entire surface of a support plate disposed on a lower portion of the antenna at a high temperature. Also, since a heating member needs to be disposed on a side surface of the support plate due to interference with the antenna, it is difficult to uniformly control a temperature on the entire surface of the support plate.